UNC: Depot Sigma-23
The data you found at Listening Post Theta indicates that a supply ship came from Depot Sigma-23 in the Gorgon system just before the attacks on Listening Posts Alpha and Theta. That supply depot is likely where this rachni infestation originated. Acquisition This assignment is acquired from a terminal on Altahe, after completing the UNC: Listening Post Theta assignment, or from Lt. Durand on Nepmos after completing UNC: Listening Post Alpha. However, both must be completed to get the facility's location. Walkthrough After learning that the rachni appeared after an automated supply delivery, travel to the Gorgon system in the Argos Rho cluster and board the Unidentified Space Facility. The entryway is clear of enemies, of anything for that matter. The rachni that are aboard are waiting for you and your squad, so it would be rude to keep them waiting. The main hold of the ship contains seven Rachni Workers, and one single solitary Rachni Soldier. Once you enter the hold take a left because that is where the soldier is. Take it out first because it is the greatest threat, then turn around to combat the workers. Once the workers are down turn around and hack the two weapons lockers in the area where the soldier was. Then proceed to the foward section of the ship. On your way to the forward section of the ship be on the lookout for more containers on the way. In this order from the entrance door to the forward section, a crate, be careful because this is easy to miss. Then a wetware kit is hidden in an alcove. A technician kit, this is another easy one to miss. Just before the door to the forward section is another crate. Before going through the door, move around the corner and pick up an upgrade kit. Entering the forward section of the ship head to the right first because this room contains containers that you will miss when you activate the charges. The room contains a medical station, a crate, 2 storage lockers, and an upgrade kit. The cockpit contains nothing, so it is worth passing up. Try to remember this route because you will be making your way back, and in a hurry. In the left module, you'll find a terminal with data logs by Major Elena Flores. Listen to the logs to get an idea of what happened here: *The first log entry describes that the station is operational. The log says that they will be adding the barracks and stocking munitions. Flores says that they will have room for two reinforced platoons of Cerberus Commandos. **Well at least that tells you who is responsible for this *The second entry describes the package arriving and how these ones are supposed to be different. Something about developing in proximity to the master control unit. Flores documents a plan to 'test' the rachni by unleashing them on some local pirates. *The third entry describes that the rachni have escaped, accessing the freighters and setting them to random destinations. It goes on to tell how the Cerberus personnel "treated them like animals. We should have treated them like POWs." Flores tells someone called the General, to "screw the rachni" and destroy the station. Now that is what you will do. Next to the terminal are some demo charges. Be warned that once you access it you will have only 01:10 or 70 seconds to get back to the Normandy. Before you set off the charges make sure you have all the goodies that are spread all over the station. When you are ready set the charges, now all you have to do is RUN. More rachni will spawn the second you arm the scram charges and attempt to block you access back to the Normandy. Five Rachni Workers and a Rachni Soldier will be waiting outside the door from the forward section to the main hold to block access. Send in your squadmates first then follow. Take out the rachni fast then double-time it to the Normandy. Once you reach the Normandy leave because every second that you wait at the airlock is another second off the clock. THE CLOCK DOES NOT STOP. Once you leave you will complete the assignment. The cargo hold layout is exactly the same as the layout of the MSV Cornucopia in the assignment UNC: Derelict Freighter. Enemies *Rachni Soldier *Rachni Worker Trivia * Even if you investigate this mission after completing other missions relating to Cerberus, your party will still ask about Cerberus as if they've never heard the name before, indicating this is meant to be the first time you learn of Cerberus. * Investigating before completing Hades' Dogs and after you receive the coodinates of the Cerberus bases, Ashley or Kaidan will say "Cerberus, damn we should've known." Wrex will say, "Cerberus, I've just about had it with them." *The name of the Major who created the logs in Sigma-23, Elena Flores, could be a nod to the film version of Starship Troopers, as one of the main characters is named Flores. Category:Assignments Category:Space Stations Category:Locations Category:Assignment Locations Depot Sigma-23 Category:Mass Effect